


The little things.

by Lillipad760



Series: Just little fics I wrote of an alternate universe that all connects [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillipad760/pseuds/Lillipad760





	The little things.

Cas wanted to captivate the heart of the boy full of self-loathing. To be honest, it wasn't Cas' fault that Dean's green eyes were such a diversion. The poor child began to mope around with a repulsive feeling. Cas felt that if any advances were attempted on Dean, they would vex him. No one could really blame him for not trying anything. Who would risk feeling that remorse? Certainly not Cas. One day while feeling a bit brave, Cas decided to win Dean over. He was going to tell Dean the older boy the emotions held towards him. The excited child went up to the sandy-haired boy at lunch. They were close friends, so it's not like them being together at lunch was unusual. What happened next was, though. Cas was very nervous that a chance to relish would never come. Luckily, the deep blue eyes and dark hair that Cas possessed had been in Dean's heart and mind for years. Cas was having a personal rapture as Dean was alerted of his friend's feelings for him because Dean looked more exulted than disgusted. Dean and Cas ended up together for the rest of their lives, all because Cas became brave that faithful day in high school.


End file.
